In the experiments to be carried out we propose to continue our investigation of the changes in metabolism of monoamines in various regions of the brain, and in peripheral organs of animals treated with alcohol. We propose to carry out correlative studies on the biochemical and behavioral effects in rats. We will modify brain monoamines to examine the possible neurotransmitter mediation of various behavioral correlates of ethanol. For these studies, drugs affecting dopaminergic, noradrenergic, and serotonergic neurons will be used. We will closely examine the biochemical changes produced by ethanol in serotonergic neurons. Finally, we plan to set up and utilize a system which will allow us to examine possible changes in noradrenergic sensitivity resulting from ethanol treatment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pohorecky, L.A., Cagan, M., Brick, J., and Jaffe, L.S. The startle response in rats: Effect of ethanol. Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav. 4:311-316, 1976. Pohorecky, L.A., Brick, J., and Sun, J.Y. Serotoninergic involvement in the effect of ethanol on body temperature in rats. J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 28:157-159, 1976.